


if we run (we could outrun fate)

by chameleonchanging



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging
Summary: In which the last words your soulmate says to you are written on you, and Newt and Percival decide to love each other anyway.





	if we run (we could outrun fate)

1.

The day Newt sees Percival’s words is the day he decides not to believe in soulmates.

2.

They meet at Kowalski Quality Baked Goods because someone (Percival) has to follow up on some reports and someone (Newt) is back in town and visiting friends.

Their eyes meet across the shop and there’s a moment of deep suspicion, in the way that one might be suspicious upon finding someone known to have let loose a number of large destructive animals on an unsuspecting city, or upon encountering the face of someone who’d once tried to have one murdered, and then Percival’s lips twitch and the moment is over. He looks away and pays for an occamy pastry with a handful of coins, and Newt is caught between waiting for Jacob to finish with his customers and following.

When he finally rushes out of the shop, he finds Percival waiting for him.

_Mr. Graves_ , he says once they’ve exchanged pleasantries, _I wouldn’t think to find you at a muggle bakery_.

_Requirements of the job, I'm afraid_ , says Percival as they walk to the Woolworth Building. _A number of people were concerned about oddly-shaped pastries. A possible breach of the Statute of Secrecy, you understand._  He shrugs and looks sideways at Newt.

_And?_ Newt asks, already steeling himself for the answer. _Has there been one?_

_What could I possibly do about a man with an active imagination?_ Percival answers. _In any case, I’m sure a number of my employees will be relieved to hear their new favourite breakfast stop will be continuing business._

_Oh_ , says Newt. _I see?_

Percival doesn’t speak again until they’re a block away from their destination. He stops abruptly on the sidewalk and waits for Newt to turn to him. _I’m afraid this is where we part ways, Mr. Scamander,_ he says. _I’ve a few other stops to make this morning. I do hope your stay is less eventful this time_.

_Quite_ , says Newt. He takes the pastry bag with the occamy in it on reflex when Percival holds it out.

_Mr. Kowalski suggested you might like to try this one. He passes along his regards_ , says Percival, and leaves with Newt’s interest.

3.

Percival never apologizes to Newt after the first time. Asks for forgiveness, yes, but never apologizes.

4.

There’s a formal event at the MACUSA that the Goldsteins invite Newt to, and after a few shots of gigglewater and a couple glasses of champagne he scrounges up his courage, marches across the ballroom, and taps Percival on the shoulder.

_May I have the next dance?_ he asks, half-bowed at the waist, one gloved hand offered.

_You may_ , Percival answers, sounding surprised at his own answer.

The President smiles knowingly at them both.

5.

Percival’s words burn themselves into his arm the day he turns 14. He’s sent to the hospital wing when he starts to hyperventilate, and he stays there until he grows numb, and when he returns to classes the next week he wears long sleeves even though it’s nearing 90 degrees outside. His wardrobe from that day on is devoid of anything that might show skin over the wrist.

He remembers the pity most of all - the way his classmates and professors look at him until he graduates, the way conversations and gossip peter to a halt whenever he’s around, the way every romantic partner loses interest when they find out what he is cursed with.

He is 20 and he can’t get a date.

He is 30 and he isn’t a family man, or on the way to being one.

He is 40 and he’s given up on his unhappy ending, because that would require that he be looking for his match, and he sees no reason to continue inflicting himself on the unsuspecting.

He is 41, and he meets a man in a blue coat with a smile like the sun.

6.

They have rules when they fight, and they are never broken.

7.

_Please, let it not be you_ , Percival whispers when he wakes in a cold sweat and stumbles to the bathroom. _Let it be anyone but you. I could bear it if it was anyone else. If the entire world hated me I could bear it, if only you didn’t._

He doesn’t hear Newt coming up behind him, but he’s grateful to feel his arms wrapped around him anyway, and they cry together.

8.

They build their lives on the idea that if they believe enough, if they’re careful enough, they can outrun fate. They can steal back their happy ending, and _one day things went wrong_ will never come.

9.

The wedding is a small affair in Washington Square Park. Seraphina stands up for Percival and Theseus stands up for Newt, and they exchange rings under the arch at sunrise. They get two weeks to honeymoon, and they spend it in a cabin somewhere in Canada where their responsibilities can’t find them.

Newt still travels to find new creatures to document, and Percival has his directorship until Seraphina submits her bid to become Supreme Mugwamp and he follows as her chief of staff. They get moments together between sessions of the ICW, and then they get years after Percival retires from public service. There is a house on a hill with a garden and a niffler’s den and kneazles and cats stealing food from each other while two men kiss in the doorway.

There are birthdays and there are anniversaries, and they live in their little bubble, and the world spins on.

10.

And one day -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody. To making a better future.
> 
> Find me at chameleonchanging.tumblr.com!


End file.
